Griff's Avatar Shipping Shorts
by Griff Valdez
Summary: Get ready for the sappy and the romantic as well as the completely absurd and silly as I attempt to write everything from cannon pairings to complete crack!
1. The stopover

Okay so basically I was browsing and randomly started clicking on various pair ups in the avatar section. what I found both shocked me and made me laugh...but mostly made me laugh. then I figured why not write some of my own short Avatar fanfics? It'll be fun and besides maybe it will turn my writers block to rubble.

So anyway get ready for the sappy and the romantic as well as the completely absurd and silly as i attempt to write everything from cannon pairings to complete crack!

Disclaimer: I don"t own Avatar, Mike and Brian along with nickalodian do...lucky buggers.

Chapter 1: The stopover

(sometime shortly after the events of day of black sun

Appa slumped to the ground with a contented groan and Aang and the others slid off with Haru and Sokka lifting Teo and setting him on the ground. "Tired buddy?" Aang asked patting Appa's head. Appa just grunted and started chewing on a nearby bush.

Aang smiled weakly. "I'll take that as a yes" he said before looking up at the others. "We'll get moving again soon" he promised, "Appa just needs a rest is all".

The others nodded as Aang wandered off into the forest. "Do you think he'll be okay?" asked Teo, "he's taking everything pretty hard".

"I hope so" muttered The Duke.

Everyone sat in silence for a few more moments before Katara suddenly jumped up and followed in the direction Aang had went. Sokka moved to follow to but he was stopped byt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back he saw Toph shaking her head.

888

"Aang" Katara called as she shoved the underbrush out of the way, "Aang where are you?"

"Up here Katara" came a reply from somewhere overhead. Looking up Katara spotted him sitting in a nearby tree staring off into space.

"Are you feeling okay Aang?" asked Katara though she already knew the answer.

"I don't want to talk about it" Aang grumbled.

"It wasn't you fault you know" Katara said, "there was no way we could have known the fire nation would be ready for us".

"I know" Aang sighed as he slipped out of the tree and landed lightly on the ground, "But I still can't help but wonder if there was more I could have done".

Katara toom hold of Aang's shouders and spun him around so she was looking right at him. "Don't think like that" she said softly, "dwelling on what could have been wont do you any good.

"But…"

"No" Katara said more firmly, "listen to me Aang, there was nothing more any of us could have done. What we need to do now is figure out what to do next. Don't worry, everything will work out".

"You really think so?" Aang said.

"I know so" Katara said pulling Aang closer and wrapping her arms around him, "Afer all, you are the Avatar" she muttered clumsily.

Aang chuckled feeling a bit better. "Thank you Katara" he said. Aang looked up and grinned impishly drawing a puzzled look from her before leaning forward and kissing her for the second (or was it third? He couldn't quite remember) time.

888

The group looked up a few minutes later to find Aang and Katara come walking out of the forest each with one arm around the others waist. Toph grinned, she could feel the blood rushing through the both of them. "Feeling better twinkle toes?" she teased.

"Uhh…" Aang muttered intelligently as he scratched the back of his head both he and Katara blushing furiously, "Yah".

The group all burst out laughing causing the pair to blush even more.


	2. Flying high

"Come on" Aang said offering her his hand, "there isn't anything to worry about".

She grinned up at him and took his hand. "I know" she said looking down over the edge of the cliff, "I'm just a little nervous is all"

"Don't be" said Aang as he pulled her into his arms, "the air can carry you if you trust it".

Taking hold of his glider Aang Dove from the cliff. The girl clung to him even tighter as the ground rushed towards them. With a flick of his wrist Aang extended the glider and they swooped down over the treetops before climbing into the sky.

The girl giggled in excitement as she watched the clouds race by.

"Having fun yet?" Aang asked grinning from ear to ear.

The girl could only nod as she watched the landscape roll by underneath.

His grim turning impish Aang spoke again. "It gets better" he said. The girl opened her mouth to ask what he meant but before she could speak Aang spun the glider on its back and, leaping into the air, landed on it with the girl in his arms.

The girl squeaked half from terror and half from excitement. "You're crazy you know that?" she said clinging to Aang even tighter then before.

"Aw come on Ty Lee" Aang pouted, "besides you wouldn't fall even if I wasn't holding onto you".

Ty Lee grinned up at Aang and, letting go with one hand, pulled him forward and kissed him. "I like crazy" Ty Lee cooed when she pulled back a few moments later.


	3. Midnight talk

Slash, parry, thrust, slash, parry, parry, thrust. Again and again Sokka practiced against his non existent opponent, each time his movements felt a little more sluggish. He'd been at it for almost two hours now but he still didn't stop, that is until he heard a twig snap behind him.

Wheeling around Sokka snapped his sword back into its scabbard when he saw who it was. "What are you doing up this time of night snoozles" a very disheveled Toph grumbled, "it's not like you".

"I could ask you the same question" Sokka answered, "I couldn't sleep" he admitted plopping unceremoniously onto the ground.

"Well neither could I with all the noise you were making" Toph said taking a seat next to Sokka, "most people wouldn't notice but to me it's like an earthquake that wont stop".

"Sorry" Sokka muttered sheepishly, "I guess I could have moved a bit further away".

"I guess you could have" Toph admitted, "but then again I couldn't sleep either".

"Something on your mind?" Sokka asked.

Toph blushed slightly and turned away in an effort to hide it. "A few things" she admitted, "it's not like we all don't have a lot to think about though".

"Yah" Sokka muttered completely clueless. Glancing over he saw Toph shivering. "Cold?" he asked.

Toph started to make a smart remark but, deciding against it for whatever reason, nodded an affirmative.

"Here" Sokka said draping one arm over the girls shoulders causing her to blush even more. Taking his eyes away from Toph Sokka looked up at the moon for a long while. Glancing back he opened his mouth to speak again but closed it when he found Toph slumped against his side asleep. Shrugging Sokka decided against waking her and instead wrapped his other arm around her soon falling asleep himself.


End file.
